It’s going to be hard
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Josh visits Toby in jail after bartlet left office and pardoned him. Will they be able to move on? (Fan fic leads right into can’t help falling in love with you)


It was 8:30am after the Inauguration of Matthew Santos. Josh and Donna were happy about the news that they were pregnant but nervous about having twins. Josh looked down at his coffee and back at Donna and said

"I'm dreading going to see Toby in jail, in that orange jumpsuit after the last conversation we had"

"Which was after we went on vacation"

"Toby said something about us together and how he felt like he wasn't going to be with Andy anymore after that space shuttle leak"

"I know he just got indicted and it was hard on him" Donna said "we aren't like Toby and Andy, we moved in together, we unexpectedly got pregnant, we're planning our future together. Toby will figure out what he wants. Just talk to him, you're going to see him just to talk to him. He was going through a lot"

Donna then wrapped her arms around Josh and Josh said

"A lot to the point where when he found out about me and you he said to me "I just hope you don't leave her because of something stupid" then he told me that he wished it was him and Andy back together and he wished our affair stopped at that"

"I think if you heard him out today and he apologized you would understand"

"I don't know. He just doesn't understand that we're not him and Andy. We're Josh and Donna, we were meant to be together. Even though we had two Election Day flings, a transition I guess fling and the night we slept together and I got you pregnant, we were meant to be together. I'll talk to him. Toby's just an old friend. I'll hear him out like you said"

"Just talk to him" Donna says and then kisses Josh "Just talk to him, I will always support you"

"I should get ready to see him"

"It's going to be fine. I'll let you know if one of the twins decides to kick me but their favorite thing is to make me eat peanut butter and pickles because they are craving peanut butter and pickles"

Josh got ready and then jumped into the car. He drove up to the jail and parked in a parking lot. He then saw Toby at a table sat down on the other side of the table and said

"Hey Toby"

"How's life? Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"Well, I know you said stuff and I said stuff and Donna said we should talk"

"I heard she was pregnant with twins"

"Yeah she is, she's 11 weeks along. She craves peanut butter and pickles. She gets morning sickness in the afternoon, we're really excited"

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you and Donna. So is one of the twins another guys?"

"No both are mine you idiot" Josh says laughing

"I had to give you that after Andy found out she was pregnant with twins" Toby says laughing

"So I came here because Donna advised that we talk again"

"Look Josh, I'm sorry about what I said about you and Donna together. I was jealous that you guys got together and I thought Andy would never get back together with me after what happened"

"I accept your apology. Do you really think about what this is like for Andy? She has to raise Huck and Molly by herself. She has to take Huck and Molly to see you every time while you're in jail and that's what's next for the next 3 years"

"I've thought about what it was like. You don't understand, they're going to be 6 when I get out and I'll never find another job after this"

"Do you love Huck and Molly? This is hurting them to Toby. This is also hurting Andy after she asked CJ to pardon you"

"I do love Huck and Molly. They wouldn't understand. I had to go to jail for what I did. You don't understand Josh"

"You know what I don't understand. But I know for sure, I wouldn't leave Donna and the twins. I love Donna more than anything in this world. I love those twins that I see in the ultrasound almost every week with all of my heart. I've realized how much I loved the twins after seeing that ultrasound, I realized how much I loved Donna and that's when I looked at her that night we threw snowballs at her apartment window. If you don't understand that I don't love the twins and Donna you're so wrong. I'd die for my twins. I'd take a bullet for them and Donna. I hope you realize that we're totally different people and I wouldn't hurt my twins like you did Huck and Molly. We'll see you in 3 years, but Donna and I will be happily together while you're still trying to figure out what you want with Andy"

Josh got up from the table very angry and walked to the gate Toby looked up and said

"Josh, I've thought of everyday stuck in that jail cell that I left Huck and Molly and they see me almost every day wearing an orange jumpsuit. If you don't think I love Andy. I love her so much and I know one day we'll be back together. I love Huck and Molly with all of my heart in all honesty. I shouldn't have blown up at you and Donna. I'm so sorry for the way things ended between us."

"You're forgiven"

"You should send me some photos of your twins so I can decide who they look like, you or Donna or both of you guys"

"I will absolutely do that old friend. I miss these conversations and how you yelled at me for the secret plan to fight inflation. Let Donna and I know if you want to stay with us after you get out of here. We would love for you to meet the twins one day. I think Huck and Molly will love them to the point where Andy is trying to take our twins home with them"

"Have you thought about marrying Donna?"

"Every single day after we found out that she was pregnant. I love her so much. Do you think about getting back together with Andy?"

"Yes. She knows that I love her. It's going to be hard these next few years. I hope everyone has forgiven me now"

"They will. It will take time. I'm sorry I have to leave, Donna is getting morning sickness and she always wants me to hold her hair. I'll see you later"

"I'll see you later too. Take care of yourselves, you really deserved to be with Donna. She's really lucky to be with you"

Josh walked out of the gates and got into his car. He looked at Toby and then he drove away from the jail. He thought about the future with Donna and thought about the twins he loved so much with all of his heart. He knew he wasn't worried about anything. He knew that he was going to love those twins until the day that he died. He just knew.


End file.
